demons from my nightmares
by TheGirlInTheKittyHat
Summary: lisa, a fulltime tumblr blogger and feminist, has always been super gay for yukina and wanted to get into her nanny knickers, but yukina is going out with someone. meanwhile tumblr has declared a war on men. how will lisa deal with all of this?


_a/n: a baetiflu fanfci for a beuatiflu couplr yukina x lisa ftw_

 **chaptr 1**

'push your care, push your burdens aside erase-'i am awakened by the sound of my alarm which is you only live once by suicide silence. bitch this song is such a fucking banger. i let it play and start getting ready. my name is lisa imai and i'm an asexual aromantic genderqueer bisexual somniosexual cengender pyrogender antigirl systemgender dulcigender musicgender faegender earthgender wafflegender slimegender aptugender pulvigender nyctogender seagender batgender narkissigender turbogender videogender tachigender collgender atergender genderflux caelgender romantogender mazegender faunagender amicagender amaregender arigender cocoongender dryagender circagender glitchgender cennendgender canisgender temporagender genderdormant anxiegender snarlgender cadensgender gendercute antihaemosexuality kynigender pendogender anime school girl, i'm super ultra gayyyyyyy, a feminist, full time tumblr blogger, oh yeah did I mention that i'm very fucking gay? anyways, i put on a 'the future is female' tshirt, ripped fishnets, black skirt, flannel shirt with skulls, a pussy hat and black converse shoes. after that I start putting on my makeup. i put on 50 layers of eyeliner, 10 layers of my cum coloured foundation, a bti of smokey eye shadow and some pink lipstick (im a feminist after all bitch). i walk up to my mirror and take a proper look at myself. bitch im so fucking hot, this look just screams fuck the patriarchy, how are bitches not lining up to have a taste of this pussy. 'lisa, breakfast's ready!' i hear my birth giver shouting from down stairs. 'for fucks sake mother, can't i have a moment to bask in my im so oppressed look.' i shout back at her. i grab my bag and walk down stairs. i walk into the dining room to find my birth giver sitting and munching on eggs and bacon. to my surprise i find the exact same food on my plate. 'mother, what is this!?' i yell. 'i'm fucking vegan, why is there fucking bacon there?!' i yell even louder. 'huh? You're vegan? but weren't you eating pork chops just yesterday?' she asks with surprise. 'that was yesterday! I decided i'm a vegan now!' I explain. 'I'm done with this fucking house, i'm leaving, fukk all off you ye fuckn plebiens' i stick my middle fingers in the air and rush out the front door. gay (bitch i aint even going near that unholy word) after leaving the house, i find my best friend yukina minato standing outside the gate waiting for me. Her silver granny hair reflected in the sun light, her golden orbs staring right back at mine, she had the usual poker face she always has. bitch i would have railed her so hard right there on the spot she'd turn into a bleeding train, if not for the person beside her. her 34 year old drug addict fella, john smith. i angrily storm over to them 'what is this fucking white cishet privileged male pedo doing here?' i ask angrily. 'hey, i'm not a pedo' he defends. 'i just like fucking underage girls' he adds. 'that's what pedos fucking do, what are you fucking retarded as well?!' i yell at his shaggy lookin ass. 'yukina why are you dating this fecking eejit?' i shout this time at yukina. 'you very well know why, i love him with me heart, hes just so amazing.' she leans over to whisper in my ear 'sucking a micro dick for free weed is better than having to buy it'. she pulls away and loudly says 'alright how about we head to school now'. 'ill see you later, my heroin' she says and puts emphasis on 'hero' as she kisses him. 'what is he? demi lovato?' i comment. 'bye, my little mary jane' he says as he ignores me and kisses her back. their tiny peck turns into a full on make out session and then into foreplay just as hes about to take off her panties and start fucking her in the ass my jealousy gets the better of me and i say 'i don't know if you noticed but were in the middle of a street not in a fucking brothel, yukina lets go' I drag her by the hnd to school.


End file.
